1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bag closing devices, in particular to a bag closing device that forms a long handled scoop, such as for use with bags of dog kibble and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pet food or animal feed, such as dog kibble, is typically sold in tall, heavy paper bags. Once the top of the bag is opened, there are no means provided for resealing the bag other than rolling up the open end. This method of closing the bag leaves the pet food susceptible to spoilage by contact with air, moisture, rain and other contaminants. The pet food can also be fairly accessible to rodents, vermin, other animals, or the pets themselves, and is prone to being spilled.
The pet food is often dispensed from the bag with a cup or container provided by the pet owner or by dipping a pet dish into the bag. This can be unwieldy, especially when the level of the pet food nears the bottom of the bag. The pet owner typically must bend over and reach down into the tall bag, often coating his or her arm with kibble residue when contacting the inside surfaces of the bag.
What is needed, and is not provided by the prior art, is a convenient way to dispense the contents of a bag, and then easily and effectively close the bag to temporarily seal in the remaining contents for future use.